fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Vegas Official Bout/Main Quest
Prologue NO BATTLE |Temporary}} }} Opening Arrow 1= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Las Vegas Condor; Lvl 9 57,852 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only pick the NPC Support for this quest. Katsushika Hokusai (Saber) must be part of the starting members of your party. |-| Arrow 3= 152,580 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only use the NPC Servant in this quest. Super Cool Biz Unlock Permit }} First Casino Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Lanling Wang; Lvl 17 46,521 HP |en12 = Gilgamesh; Lvl 31 54,190 HP |dropicons = }} *Dialogue part happens before the Party Setup. *'Please Wait For a Moment:' Lanling Wang will Stun himself for 2 turns, at the start of the battle. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Blavatsky; Lvl 24 99,597 HP |dropicons = }} }} ---- Raccoon's Letter of Challenge from the Event Shop |type = }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/2 |en11 = Diarmuid; Lvl 26 27,840 HP |en12 = Fergus; Lvl 25 24,650 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Medb; Lvl 24 26,816 HP |en22 = Fran; Lvl 24 24,250 HP |dropicons = }} *'LIMITED:' You can only have up 4 servants (including support) in your party. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Anne Bonny; Lvl 27 101,420 HP |dropicons = }} *'LIMITED:' You can only have up 4 servants (including support) in your party. * Class Affinity Change: Anne Bonny is weak towards the Saber-class, in addition to being weak towards the Lancer-class. }} ---- Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Teach; Lvl 34 50,120 HP |en12 = Osakabehime; Lvl 30 50,321 HP |dropicons = }} *'LIMITED:' You can only have up 4 servants (including support) in your party. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Versus Persevere & Audacious Bikini Blank Manuscript Osakabehime |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II; Lvl 22 25,020 HP |en12 = Teach; Lvl 34 20,048 HP |en13 = Osakabehime; Lvl 30 35,013 HP 40,257 HP |dropicons = }} *'LIMITED:' You can only have up 4 servants (including support) in your party, and Katsushika Hokusai (Saber) must be in the starting position of your party. *At the start of every turn, all allied servants receive 500 damage. * Power Up: Grants Osakabehime Permanent Attack Damage Up & Debuff Resistance Up Unremovable Ninja Attire for Enjoying Summer Vacation Unlock Permit }} Second Casino Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Security System; Lvl 4 125,045 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Me-Ji-E-Do; Lvl 24 340,440 HP |dropicons = }} *Me-Ji-E-Do Passive: ** The Unending Battle: All attacks from Servants without "Letter of Challenge" status will be nullified. (Permanent, Unremovable) *At the start of first turn, all party servants are debuffed with NP Seal (3 turns) *At the start of second turn, all party servants are debuffed with Skill Seal (3 turns) *Battle ends after the end of third turn. }} ---- Arrow 1= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Yu Miaoyi; Lvl 29 125,650 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Scáthach; Lvl 31 125,513 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 4 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Osakabehime; Lvl 35 120,387 HP |dropicons = }} }} ---- Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Scheherazade; Lvl 37 1 HP 89,220 HP |dropicons = }} *Scheherazade reduces her maximum HP to 1 at the start of the battle. * (All buffs are permanent and unremovable) ** Heal ?? HP at the end of every turn. ** Damage Cut ** Max HP +200 ** Debuff Resistance Up ** Insta-Kill Immunity |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Cleopatra; Lvl 28 54,300 HP 81,450 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only use NPC Servant in this quest. (SOLO) *Due to the Summer Enma-Tei CE equipped, Scáthach has Evasion for 1 hit. *Battle ends when Cleopatra's first HP Bar is broken. |-| Arrow 3= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 4= |Mistress C Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/2 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Darius III; Lvl 20 10,659 HP |en12 = Ivan the Terrible; Lvl 20 16,386 HP |en13 = Lazy Statue God; Lvl 20 13,287 HP |battle2 = Katsuhika Hokusai & Mistress C versus Me-Ji-E-Do |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Me-Ji-E-Do; Lvl 25 40,460 HP 52,020 HP |dropicons = }} *Katsushika Hokusai (Saber) must be part of the starting members of your party setup. * Katsushika Hokusai & Phantom Thief Swimsuit Celebrity Mistress C vs Unidentified Shiny-Shiny Swimsuit Me-Ji-E-Do *'Medjed Power:' Grants Me-Ji-E-Do Damage Resistance Up and NP Damage Up Unremovable * : Grants Me-Ji-E-Do Damage Resistance Up and NP Damage Up Unremovable (Stacks with the Previous One) *All Damage Resistance Up and NP Damage Up are removed after 3 turns. Camelot & Co Unlock Permit }} Third Casino |Lvl 60, NP3}} |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = SP2; Lvl 36 41,276 HP |en12 = SP1; Lvl 35 40,170 HP |en13 = Mysterious Drone; Lvl 40 24,739 HP |en14 = Mysterious Drone; Lvl 40 24,739 HP |en15 = Mysterious Drone; Lvl 40 24,739 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Summer Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Main Quest